Noir VR
Noir VR Noir VR stands for "Novus Orsus Institute for Research into Virtual Reality." It is basically a battling ground for all of the clans of the game. Boffin: "Welcome to Novus Orsus Institute for Research into Virtual Reality or Noir VR. We act as the interface between the Rotos of Novus Orsus and 'The Game'. 'The Game' has been won this week, so come back next Sunday after reset to start the game again!." So here is how it works: Boffin: "A group of us Scientists at the Novus Orsus Institute for Research into Virtual Reality have managed to establish a portal to a semi-virtual dimension. Here, they have managed to create and secure a giant game arena, unaffected by the rules of our world. Every week, each clan is assigned a zone. Every zone has it own unique environment, some may have mountains that increase your defense, others mines rich in gems. You may battle any of the clans that control a zone surrounding yours in order to take control of that zone. If you loose a zone and it is your only one, you are out of the game untill the next restart." Here are the rules: Zones is a game. No, scrap that, Zones is the game! It begins at Sunday night reset when the zones are regenerated and one is given to each clan in the game. A zone contains 3 types of feature. #Natural Feature: Your clan will automatically gain the stats boost provided by this feature as long as you control the zone. #Weapon: You have the option to man a weapon. If you do so, you will be added to it, and if sufficient people man the weapon for it to be fully manned, it will become active and your clan will receive its stat boost. #Mines: Mines contain gems, silver keys or metal scraps. Once a mine is active, you will dig up a certain amount of the mines contents every hour until it is empty. So, what now...? The aim of the game is to control the most zones at the end of the week! As the leader of a clan, you can choose to battle any of the clans whose zones surround yours on the top, bottom, left or right (no diagonals). If you win the battle, the zone is yours. If you loose, they get to keep it. During battle, if all of the players manning a feature are killed, then the feature will be destroyed and cannot be used again. If you are in an alliance, you can 'seek refuge' in the zones of alliances whose zones border your own. This basically means that you get the benefits of their natural features too. So how do you win exactly? If your clan or alliance controls all of the zones, then at the next reset you will be crowned champions. As a prize, you will get given to your clan the contents of every mine in every zone your clan controls. If there is no winner by Saturday night, the clan or alliance with the most zones is the winner. On Sunday there is a break and on Monday it all starts again!. So, for the most part, this is all about bragging rights... who is the best clan in the game. However, it is also a great way to gain extra resources (silver keys, gems, metal scraps etc.) which in turn help you and your clan through the game. To join a clan, you can visit the Impartial Lodge. This place can give you information about clans and alliances.